Christmas Lights and Confessions
by YourLocalRavenclaw
Summary: It's the end of November and as Head Girl and Head Boy, James and Lily are given the task of decorating the Gryffindor Common Room while everyone else is at Hogsmeade. One shot. LemonsForLimes (on Tumblr) are doing a Jily Smutmas challenge. I was inspired by that, but I'm not sticking to their prompts.


"Lily, there's like 5 students in Gryffindor Tower signed up for the Christmas holidays and you still want to decorate the Common Room?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

Lily shrugged. "I like decorating."

James laughed. "Fine then."

Lily smiled at him and James grinned back. The Head Girl turned away first, reaching for the box of Christmas lights to hide her face. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Stop that, she told them sternly. She had tried so hard to stop loving him, but she couldn't. Yet what place did love have in this war that was raging through the Wizarding world?

"Okay, we'll put the white Christmas lights near the top of the tree on first."

"You're the boss," said James, grinning again.

"I'll levitate you"

"Oka- what?"

"Well how else will you get up to the top of the tree?"

"A ladder?"

"Nah, this was is quicker. Don't you trust me?" Lily teased.

James grinned once more, his stupid lopsided grin that she adored so much. Stop it, she told the butterflies again, passing the lights to James. Lily pulled out her wand and muttered a charm. Slowly, James rose up, eventually hovering near the top-most branches. James, being James, struck a stupid position in the air, like a model. Lily threw back her head and let out a Lily-ish laugh. With an almighty crash, James fell to the floor.

"James!" Lily ran towards James, who was lying on the floor, gangly limbs at all angles, tangled up with the Christmas lights. She knelt down beside him, bubbles of laughter still escaping from her lips. She helped him up, James groaning and guided him onto the largest sofa in front of the fire. He untangled the lights from himself and stretched out. Kneeling on the floor in front of him and still laughing, she cupped his head with her hands.

"Are you okay?" He was laughing too, groaning at the same time.

He looked at her and slowly his smile faded. He was staring at her.

"What?" she whispered. She was suddenly finding it hard to breathe properly. Her cheeks flushed red. He sat up slowly and she released his face from her hands. James reached up towards her and tucked a few loose strands of red hair behind her ear. Lily struggled to her feet. She couldn't help notice they were close. She was standing between his knees and she could feel his body heat.

"James-"

He was looking at her so strangely.

"Lily, you're so beautiful."

She struggled for words. He placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs drawing circles on her hipbones.

"Don't say anything. Just listen. I need to confess to you. I love you. There I said it. I don't care what anyone thinks. I don't care that there's a war on. I love you. James Potter loves Lily Evans," he said, almost desperately.

James Potter loved her! After all she had done to try and push him away! Oh, surely she did not deserve this, but oh, how wonderful!  
Lily choked on her words. Some of her happiness spilled out as large tears, running down her cheeks.

"Lily?"  
Lily did the only thing that seemed sensible. She leaned forwards and kissed him on the lips. He responded with a kind of hunger. His lips were soft. Much softer than she was expecting. They felt familiar, as though their lips were made for each other. Warmth was spreading from her stomach to the tips of her fingers and toes. James pulled her forward until she was sitting straddled on him. Their kiss deepened. Her mouth opened against his and their tongues started to explore each other's mouth. They were gentle with each other. After so much misunderstanding and pain, they were finally doing this. But surely they had all the time in the world now? Lily pulled back slightly.

"James. James. James." She murmured the words against his lips. "I love you too. I just didn't know what to do. I thought I had messed up so much and that you could never love me and-"

"Shh, dearest Lily." He gave a small laugh, leaning into her so that their foreheads were touching. Her hand was curled into a fist, resting on his chest. "How could I stop loving you? I always loved you in a way I guess."

"Really? Even though I was such a stupid fool?"

"You were never a fool. I was the fool. I never thought you could care for me in that way, not with so many other boys chasing you".

"I couldn't stop myself." Lily started kissing him again, this time more passionate and with more need. James rolled her over, so that she was beneath him on the sofa. He began to kiss her on her forehead. He nibbled on her ear. Lily gave a little sigh of pleasure. Their legs were tangled together and Lily could feel his pleasure pressing on the inside of her thigh. She felt a sudden rush of desire.

"James..." sighed Lily. James was looking at her again, reading her like no one else could.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes," whispered Lily, "More than anything."

He grabbed his wand from a small table where he had put it earlier in the day, and cast a few charms around them before discarding it again. "We don't want anyone to interrupt," he smiled against her mouth.

"They'll be ages at Hogsmede," said Lily, a slow smile spreading across her face, causing her dimple to deepen. It was his favourite Lily smile.

His large hands crept underneath her knitted jumper. They were familiar hands, calloused and worn. Lily's own hands began undoing James' belt. She struggled with it as James placed kisses on her neck. She squirmed with pleasure under his mouth. The belt and the jumper both came off. Lily carefully took off James' glasses, and placed them on the table next to them. James looked at Lily's breasts. She was wearing a red, lacy bra. His mouth lowered the part of the exposed flesh, dropping kisses there and sucking gently. Lily wormed her hands under James' shirt. He felt so warm and alive and he was hers. His manhood twitched in his pants at her touch.

"You were always mine and I was always yours, James."

The clothes came off faster then, both of them needing more. Lily's jeans, James's shirt and jeans were flung to the floor. His body was toned from his Quidditch playing, with a small trail of hair on his stomach leading into his boxers. Lily could see his length bulging in his boxers. It seemed large to Lily, but then she had nothing to compare it to. Her hands became braver, dipping into the curve of where his back and bum met, roving over his body.

They kissed again, Lily gently sucking on James' bottom lip. Lily could feel herself getting wet. James was taking all of Lily in. She was beneath him, on this small sofa, almost completely naked. Her skin was smooth and creamy; she had light freckles over her shoulders. Her eyes were bright and beautiful, her hair spread across the pillows of the sofa. And she was his.

His hands unclipped her bra and her breasts were free for him. He watched the way they rose and fell with each breath. They were small, but he didn't care. They were Lily's and that was all that mattered. James began to massage Lily's left breast with one hand. The other hand travelled further down. He slid it into her knickers. They were red and lacy and just looking at them made him even harder.

"You're so wet, Lily".

Lily simply smiled. "For you." She was not embarrassed.

He fingered her bundle of nerves and she began to pant. He began to massage the other breast and Lily's head tilted back, her back arching slightly. As James slipped one, then another, finger inside her she gasped and gave a small jerk. His talented fingers stroked her, carefully and gently at first.  
"Faster, James," whispered Lily. He obliged, burying his head against her, latching his mouth on her neck, biting and sucking. Lily didn't really know what to do with her hands. She wanted to still talk to him, but she was finding it hard to talk as waves of pleasure began rolling over her. She dragged her nails down James' back and moaned. He let out a moan too, as his fingers worked more furiously.

"Stop it!" Lily panted. James stopped immediately.

"What's wrong?" His eyes searched her face.

"I want you inside me," said Lily, honestly.

Lily's lacy underwear were discarded next, James dragging them down her long, pale legs. She was truly naked before him, with firelight flickering over her skin and dancing in her eyes. James' underwear was pulled off next. James breathed an almost imperceptible sigh as his penis sprang free. He was already hard, though not completely. Lily took his penis in her small hand, and stroked it. She had no idea what she was doing, but remembered some stuff Marlene had told her. James' manhood grew fully hard at her touch and seemed to thicken and lengthen.

"Are you ready?"

She was ready. She belonged to him in spirit and soul already and wanted him to claim her physically. James positioned himself at her entrance and looked into her beautiful eyes. They were filled with love and wonder. He stroked the tip of his penis at her entrance, wetting it with her juices. She drew up her knees and spread her legs for him. He could see her wetness glistening and her pinkness inside. Encouraged by this, he slid into her completely. She gasped as he entered her. It was slightly painful, but a good pain, she decided. Her tight, wet walls felt wonderful around his penis. He began to thrust gently against her. The pain ebbed away and was replaced by small electric shocks of pure pleasure. Her walls clenched around James' penis.

"Faster," she managed to shudder out.

He start to go faster and drive into harder, both of them moaning harder. James kept his eyes on Lily as her mouth opened to form an "O" and louder moans began to escape. James wanted to see Lily's face when he made her come. Her pupils were dilated and her whole body gleamed with sweat.  
She began to respond to his thrusts with her own, and they established a rhythm. Lily didn't know what sex was supposed to be like. But this wasn't just sex. This was love making. This was like becoming one person. One person, in two separate bodies.

James began to thrust at her from a different angle. Lily could smell sweat and James' familiar scent and something salty. She could hear the wet sounds that James' penis made when it thrust inside her. Lily wrapped her naked legs around James' body. He kissed her again, and Lily ran her hands through his hair.

"I want to hear you scream my name, Lily" James panted.

"James... I... Love... You..." moaned Lily.

"Come on Lily!"

He ground into her harder and faster. His thrusts were more erratic and shorter. Lily felt like little pinpoints of light were travelling up her thighs. She felt like she was burning up, consumed by joy and fire and desire. She had reached the edge of a cliff and she had no idea what came next. Her walls spasmed as she came, and James spilled his seed inside her. She fell over the cliff. She was blinded, her legs shook and she screamed out James' name. James collapsed on top of Lily.

James pulled out of Lily. The juices of their work dampened the inside of her thighs. Waves of pleasure were still rolling over Lily, and it took a while for them to subside. After they had lessened, she was filled with a pure joy. She had never felt this whole.

"James, I love you," she whispered. He cradled her body against his chest. She felt safe and loved in his arms. Wars and death and fighting seemed petty and insignificant.

She felt immortal.

"I will always love you," he whispered back.


End file.
